The Pony and the Pokemon 2
by dinodeclan
Summary: Ash Ketchum returns to Equestria to stop an evil reign. Will he and his friends new and old stop this evil, or will Equestria be poured into the black hole of darkness? And by the way NinjagoGirl4773 made the first one not me.
1. froakie vs rapidash

**Hello this is my first story on fanfiction so have fun reading (:D**

* * *

><p>On his way to the Kalos league, Ash and a Trainer are having a tense Pokémon battle. The trainer releases his Pokémon, Rapidash. Ash sends out Froakie to battle. "This should be fast." said Clemont, Ash's companion in the Kalos region. " Water types have the advantage against fire types." And his newest companion, Serena, was cheering for them. ¨Ash and Froakie do it.¨ Ash, confident in his abilities, begins the battle with a Bubble. Rapidash counters with Poison Jab, which sends Froakie crashing into a tree. Rapidash follows up with Fire blast, but Ash instructs Froakie to jump out of the way, causing the tree's fruits to fall. Froakie hits the falling fruit at Rapidash, who hits them out of the way with its hooves. Ash claims that the attack was a decoy, and Froakie leaps from above with Water Pulse, which briefly dazes Rapidash. ¨Alright Ash is winning.¨ said Bonnie, Ash's youngest companion, as her Dedenne replied ¨De ne.¨ Ash sends Froakie to finish it, but the trainer has one final weapon, Solar Beam. Then Ash mistaken Rapidash as a bright lavender pony with a straight medium electric blue mane with one purple streak and one strawberry pinkred streak and cyber grape eyes. Her tale looked like her mane. She had wings and a horn. Ash commands it to stop, and Froakie listened in confusion. Rapidash uses Solar beam and blasts the distracted Froakie, sending it to the floor, fainted. Ash runs over to retrieve Froakie, and the trainer tosses him an Oran Berry to heal Froakie.

Later at the pokemon center, Clemont asked Ash just one question. ¨Hey Ash, why did you back down?¨ ¨Well you see, Rapidash reminded me of somebody I know.¨ Ash answered. ¨Pika pika.¨ Pikachu replied. ¨Who did it remind you of?¨ asked Serena. And Ash said a life-changing name. ¨Princess Twilight Sparkle.¨ ¨Wow, you know a real life princess!?¨ Exclaimed Bonnie in surprise. ¨Den de?¨ Dedenne agreed. ¨Yeah.¨ Ash answered again. ¨And not just an ordinary princess, but a PONY princess.¨ ¨What's a pony?¨ asked Clemont. ¨Well, It's like a ponyta,¨ Explained Ash. ¨But without the fiery mane.¨ ¨Amazing!¨" Clemont said in awe. ¨So how did you met her anyway?¨ asked Serena. ¨Well, It's a long story.¨ Ash said. ¨Please Ash.¨ begged Bonnie. ¨Please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeaaaaaaaasssssse.¨ ¨Bonnie, that's enough.¨ Clemont said stopping Bonnie. ¨Fine.¨ Ash agreed, and Ash begins the story. ¨It all started back in my Unova journey…...¨

* * *

><p><strong>Hello me again, and i was hoping if anyone has an idea for the bad guy. If you do, write it for me.<strong>


	2. Back in Equestria

Back in Equestria, everypony was cleaning the throne room **( From the new castle Twilight got after she and her friends defeated Tirek )**,when suddenly Rainbow Dash came in with a photo near where the Golden Oak Library was destroyed. " Hey guys! " Rainbow Dash exclaimed when coming into the room. " Check out what I found. " " I remembered this. " " Yeah look, dare's Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Dawn, Piplup, and of course there's Cilan.**( Sorry NinjagoGirl4773, I didn't know if there's gonna be more friends in the prequel. )**" Cilan is in here! ?" An excited Fluttershy asked. Then when everypony was looking at Fluttershy with an amused look. " Uh, how did you find this. " " I agree. " Said Rarity. " I thought Tirek destroyed everything in Twilight's old home. " Then Rarity stopped herself when she remembered what happened and said " Oh sorry, I forgotten about the Tirek incident. " " It's okay Rarity. " Said Twilight. " I gotten this castle now." " Oh and don't forget that you gotten an official title which is the Princess of Friendship, and got the keys from completing a difficult task and encourage another pony into doing so, and unlock the magic chest the tree of harmony gived us after we give up the elements of harmony. " " Yeah thanks Pinkie Pie. " " you're welcome. " Said Pinkie. After that " awkward moment. " Spike ran into the room and said in exhaustion " Twi ...light! ... There's a ... big ... problem." Then Twilight reads the letter that was with Spike.

" Princess Twilight Sparkle. There is a problem back in Canterlot.

Giant dragons **(Salamence) **are taking over and reaking habit. They are releasing massive beams of energy, streams of fire, and destructive spheres need help.

Signed, Celestia."

"Giant dragons?" Said Fluttershy, as she was frightened of dragons. "Anypony else thinks somethings fishy's going on here. " said Applejack. "There's something familiar about those dragons." Said a suspicious Twilight. Just then a group of shadows came pass the windows outside. "What was that?" Said Rainbow Dash. Everypony ran out of the castle and saw that the shadows were heading towards... "The Apple Family's corp." Said Applejack.

Later at Sweet Apple Acres, haft of the orchard was already eaten. "Alright, who evars responsible for this mess is gonna pay real hard!" Said an angry Applejack. "How much money do you need? " asked Pinkie. Everypony split up to see what happened to the orchard. Later Applejack found something in the tree. " Suspicious! " Said Pinkie Pie. Then out of the leaves came a large, mainly blue-purple vampire bat-like creature that said " Gliscor. " " What the.." said Pinkie Pie. Then it created a blue 'X' shaped light and pushes Pinkie Pie off the tree. "What in Equestria is that thing?" Asked Rarity. The creature was continuing to eat the apples. "Look here you what ever you are." Said Rainbow Dash. "Come down here right now, and get out of here. " Then the creature gived it's claws with black sparks and hit her. "Maybe we should let it come down when it's ready. " said Rainbow Dash. Then the creature summoned smaller versions of it. They all swooped down at the mane 7 **(Counting Spike). **Undeterred, She tells Rainbow Dash to trap them in a tornado and Applejack to lasso them. They successfully caught the creatures. "Now all we have to do is find out what these creatures are." Said Twilight as she brought out her books from her bag, she gone through every book except the one Ash and his friends gived him. When she opened it, she was surprised. "What is it Twilight? " asked Fluttershy. "It looks like there called Gliscor and Gligar." Said Twilight. " Huh?" Everypony but Twilight said. Then Twilight reads what was in the book, "Gligar, the FlyScorpion pokemon. It usually clings to cliffs. When it spots its prey while it's stunned with surprise. And Gliscor are also FlyScorpion pokemon but there the evolved form of Gligar. It observes prey while hanging inverted from branches. When the chance presents itself, it swoops!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Said Rainbow Dash. " Did you just say "pokemon." "Yes." Said an upset Twilight. "How is that even possible?" Asked Rarity. " I have no idea but, I think we need Ash's help." Said Twilight after seeing a symbol on Gliscor that looked like a dragon cecentipede with wings resembling an E.


	3. My little portal

"Back in the Kalos region, Ash had just finished his story. " And thats how it happened. " " Wow, that was amazing!" Said Bonnie. " De nene. " Said Dedenne. " I agree. " Said Clemont. " And that's not just the fact that you met a legendary pokemon." Oh c'mon. " Ash said followed by a laugh. " Excuse me young man." Said a man that just walked up. " By any chance are you Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town? " "Yeah, but how did you know my name?" Asked Ash. "That's not important." The man answered. " There's a phone call from home." " Huh, from my mom, what's wrong?" Said Ash. "Nothing to worry son, why don't all of you come? " asked the man. "Okay? " sais Serena. And little do they know that team rocket was listening to them in disguise. " What's with the man with the twerps?" Asked Jessie. " His voice does sound familiar." Said James. "Who cares?!" Said a talking Meowth. "Let's follow them, maybe there's a rare pokemon the twerps will find." " Wobbuffet." Said Wobbuffet.

Later the man led them to two doors and say " The phone is right here." After the gang thanks him, he closed the door right behind them. The kids were in a dark room. "What's going on here? " Asked Bonnie. Then the room comes to light revealing a portal. When the man wasn't looking, team rocket opened the door and got sucked into the portal.

* * *

><p>Back in Equestria, everypony was waiting for Ash and Pikachu. "I'm starting to think they're not coming." Said a Rainbow Dash losing hope. Then the girls heard a loud boom near the Everfree Forest. "Aah! What was was that?" said a frfrightened Fluttershy. "Sounds like it came from the Everfree Forest." Said Twilight. And the ponies ran to the forest.<p>

"Ugh, what happened?" Ash said waking up. Then he finds himself with Navy blue hooves. "What the?" He looks at a puddle and saw that he turned into a Navy Blue Pegasus pony. **( Sorry NinjagoGirl4773, I made a few changes.) **"Woah!" Ash said in surprise. "Am I a, pony?" Then a small yellow rodent came to Ash. "Pikapi!" "Pikachu." Ash said to his best friend. "Man am I glad to see ya." "Pika pikachu." said Pikachu. "You know what Pikachu?" Ash said. I think we're back in Equestria." "Pika!?" Pikachu said. "C'mon, we have to find the others and fast!" Ash said. And flew off in search of his friends.


	4. Getting Back together

"Ash and Pikachu were looking for their friends, when suddenly they heard a loud scream. "Aaahhhh!" " That was Serena!" Ash said. "Pika!" Ash flew downand saw that Serena, Bonnie, Clemont **( As ponies of course, and just in case you get confuse, Serena's a salmon pink unicorn, with a microphone and pokeball for a cutie mark, Clemont is a robin egg blue earth pony with a wrench and pokeball, and Bonnie is a dandelion earth pony too and has no cutie mark.) **and Dedenne, stuck between a pack of Timberwolves. " Fennekin, " Serena said, " use scratch!" Fennekin came up to a Timberwolf and scratch iit in the muzzle. " Luxio," Clemont said "use swift!" Luxio lights ups it's tail and threw stars at the timberwolves. The Timberwolves break into pieces and dissolve into smoke. But more keep coming. When they surrounded the friends, Ash commanded Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, and zapped the wolves. But more still came coming, but then they heard something they came running."Ash, is that you?" Asked Serena. "Yeah, of course." Answered Ash. "Good." said Serena. Then Clemont joins the conversation. "In that case..." then everybody shouted "WHAT IS GOING ON!" "Well," said Ash, "You remember that story I start telling you about about the ponies." "Yes?" answered Bonnie. Then ash continued his question,"Well..." Then Pikachu saw something in the distance. "Pi, pika pi, pika pika!" "What's wrong buddy?" Ash asked his best buddy. Then everybody looked and saw mysterious eyes in the dark. Then a pack of Mightyena came out of the shadows. "Mighyena!" Ash said in excitement. "I never seen them before." said Serena as she holds up her pokedex. Then a robotic voice in the pokedex explained them."Mightyena, the Bite pokemon, It chases down prey in a pack of around ten. They defeat foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork." "There so cute!" Bonnie said in excitement. Then one of the Mightyena growled in anger. "I don't think they're happy to see us." Clemont said in worry. Then they started chasing are heroes into a bottom of a deep cliff. Just when they think that this is the end,**(That was a lot of T's.)** a blast of aura came down there paws. "Look you overgrown hyenas," said Twilight as she made an entrance,"if you mess with our friend, youmess with us." "TWILIGHT!?" said a surprised Ash. "Pika!?" "Those are the ponies!?" Everyone said. "Dedenne?" Then the Mightyena were chasing down the ponies, but the ponies were trying to tire them out. **(Look at the season 4 premiere to see what it was like.) **"Ta-da" said the little pink pony. Then one Mightyena was about to pounce Pinkie when Pikachu shocked the Mightyena. "Ash, Pikachu, thank goodness." Rarity said in relief. "We're so glad you're here." said Fluttershy. "So these are the ponies you told us so much about, right?" Asked Clemont. "Why yes." Twilight said. "And you are?" Rarity asked. And the gang started introducing themselves. "My name is Clemont." "My name is Bonnie." "Serena is my name." "Pleasure to meet y'all." Said Applejack. Then Dedenne popped out, "Ne ne." "Oh my goodness, who's this sweet little guy?" A Fluttershy with wide-opened eyes said. "That's Dedenne, my little friend." answered Bonnie. "Oh, he's so cute! Go on, eat up, little mouse!" Fluttershy gave the Antenna Pokémon some pokemon food she learned how to make from cilan. **(It was like how twilight met the human Fluttershy)** "So why did those Mightyena attacked us?" Ash asked. "Pika." Twilight looked at one of the Mightyena and she found the same symbol and gasped. " Another one!" she said. "Another what?" Serena asked. "Ash." Twilight said getting Ash's attention. "Huh?" "I'm glad you're here, because we have a real problem!"


	5. Meeting the new gang

"A few minutes later at sugar cube corner, the friends all catch up on their adventures. "Oh, I do hate that you had to return at a time of crisis." said Rarity. "There's so much catching up to do!" "Why don't you start Ash?" Asked Twilight. "Okay." Said Ash. " Well, me and Pikachu started our journey through the Kalos league." "Pika pikachu." "Kalos!" everypony said. "It's the region we're from." Said Clemont. "Yeah, Dedenne is a pokemon from the kalos region." said Bonnie "De ne ne." "And look at all my badges, I got three." Ash said. "Wow," said Pinkie, "there's so ..." "DON'T TOUCH IT!" exclaimed Ash. And everyone was staring at Ash. Then he changed the subject. "So, what's new here?" "Pika." "Twilight has an official title now." said Spike followed by a fanfare, "The Princess of Friendship." "That's really impressive." said an impressed Clemont. "The fanfare, or the title?" Bonnie asked. "She's even got her own castle." Spike said making Twilight blush. "A CASTLE," said an excited Serena. "YOU HAVE YOU OWN CASTLE!" Then everypony was staring the same way with Ash. "Um... That's nice." "So do you have any new pokemon?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Yeah," Ash answered. "take a look." and Ash takes out his pokeballs. "Come on out everybody!" Froakie, Fletchinder, and Hawlucha came out of their pokeballs. "Whoa!" Rainbow Dash said in aw. "Everypony," Ash said started to introduce his pokemon. "This is Froakie, Fletchinder, and Hawlucha." "There so cute." said Fluttershy. "That's nothing." said Serena. "Take a look at our pokemon." said Clemont, And out came Fennekin, Pancham, Bunnelby, Cjespin, and Luxio. Everypony was excited to meet them all.

"So Twilight." Ash said. "What did you mean by a "Big Problem?" "Well," Said Twilight. "A while ago before you came, a bunch of Gligar lead by a Gliscor came and attacked Applejack's ranch." Then everyone was surprised. "Then I saw a symbol on the Gliscor. And after further research, I think this is the work of Echidna." "Echinda?" Ash asked. "Pika?" "I've never heard of her." clarified Clemont.

**(Think of A flashback ****depicted with storybook illustrations like in season 1 episode 1.)** "Echidna and her husband Typhon were two powerful creatures who had the power to control monsters of all kind. They use their monster armies to try and control Equestria." "I don't like this story." said Bonnie. "Me neither." said Fluttershy. Then Twilight finishes her story. "If the two monsters had there way, they would divide and conquer all of Equestria, but legend has it the Two regal sisters Celestia and Luna found a way to stopped it. They managed to imprisoned Typhon in the mountains far away, but Echidna escaped, rumor has it she is traveling through different worlds trying to find a group of creatures to help her take over. Those creatures are probably pokemon." But Echidna escaped centuries ago." Serena said. "How come she's summoning her armies now?" "I have no idea." answered Twilight. "But if my hunch is correct, and if it is Echidna who's behind this, those first pokemon were just the beginning."

"So what did you need us for?" Ash asked followed by his little buddy, "Pika?" "Well last time you were here," Answered Twilight, "you tought us everything we know about pokemon." "Aww c'mon." said an embarrassed Ash. "Not to mention you did beat that awful Team Rocket." said Rarity as she joined in. "So now we need ya'll for dis." Applejack said. Ash was thinking this out, while looking at Pikachu and then told them... "I'm in." Then everypony cheered. "Can we join you too?" An excited Bonnie asked. "Of course," said Fluttershy. "Any friend of Ash is a friend of ours."

As they walked through Ponyville, Pikachu heard a noise coming. "Pika." "What's up Pikachu?" asked Ash. Then an Air Slash came hurling tors them. "What was that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, this is gonna be like a "TO BE CONTINUED", so while your waiting someone can give me info on how to make those Pooh's adventures videos like <strong>** watch?v=5QJcQM9vhzs**


	6. Chapter 6

** I know NinjagoGirl4773 doesn't want me to write more. But technically I'm not writing anymore to the story. I just want NinjagoGirl4773 to look at my idea for the prequel. WARNING: this may cause spoilers so if you are reading this don't scroll down.**

* * *

><p>How about the team walks in the forest and they ran into wait for it... A manticore. Pikachu attacks it and tries to defeat it, but it gets angrier and hit Pikachu into a dead tree, but Ash catches him. They got trapped buy the branches of the dead tree and the manticore tries to get through the branches. After they were saved Ash and Pikachu developed a fear of manticore. Write back to me about the idea.<p> 


End file.
